


Choi San- Tattoo

by SanSeonghwasPeaches



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Tattoos, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanSeonghwasPeaches/pseuds/SanSeonghwasPeaches
Relationships: Choi San/Reader
Kudos: 54





	Choi San- Tattoo

It was 3.34am and your boyfriend was peacefully sound asleep next to you. You nuzzled your cheek against his chest trying to lull yourself back to sleep. The rise and fall of his breaths calming you as you flutter your eyes closed in a final attempt to fall asleep. 

You always woke up at weird times during the night. This time, you weren’t successful at falling back asleep. Sighing silently you look up at your boyfriend. You were in awe as the moonlight reflected on his skin. Shadows of the branches danced on his bare chest. His strong facial features casting shadows from the luminescence. 

You traced the tattoo on his neck with your fingertips cautiously, so as not to wake him from his sleep. His inked skin soft to the touch. His tattoos were one of the many things you loved about him. Not many people appreciated permanent artwork in this day and age. Unfortunate for those who couldn’t see the beauty behind the art, the meaning it held for the owner. 

A sudden sleepy moan caused you to cease your movements. San moved slightly, licking his lips as he resumed his slumber. A sudden thought sparked in your mind. What a better time to tease him then while he was asleep. You were never able to surprise him while he was awake. He was too sly for that, always seemingly one step ahead of you. 

Ready to commence your plan, code named “tease the demon” now underway you couldn’t help but giggle evilly to yourself. You dragged your fingertips gently from his neck, slowly down to his collarbone, then to his chest. Satisfied with yourself when another staggered sigh left his parted lips. Biting the inside of your cheek, you had to admit this was turning you on a bit. 

You slowly lifted your chin to plant a gentle kiss against his jawline. A risky move as he stirred once again, letting out a soft murmur. Once the coast was clear you continued to trace down to his stomach stopping just above the band of his boxers. You noticed that he was already turned on as his hips ever so slightly bucked, urging you to continue. 

Thinking he had woken up you peered up but found him still sound asleep. “Heuh hueh hueh” you chuckled, smirking with success. You slowly moved your body away from him, lifting your leg that was already resting on him, to completely straddle him. Giggling to yourself again as you successfully mounted him. You began to slowly rotate your hips in slow small circles. 

You looked up at San to find that he was biting his lower lip and furrowing his eyebrows a bit. “U-ugh, y/n” he inhaled sharply. Dreaming about you you thought proudly or so you had assumed. Suddenly San’s hands slide up your thighs to grasp your hips, stopping you in place. You let out a surprised gasp at his awakening. 

You look back up to find that he was now fully awake. “Did you think you had me kitten?” He smirked at you. Feeling him twitch beneath you sent aches through your core. San’s grip was firm but gentle. He began to rub small circles with his thumbs into your hips causing the fabric of your underwear to strain against your core. Amused at the sight of you leaning your head back, biting your lips in response. 

“Does that feel good kitten?” He teased as you rocked your hips in response. 

San then slowly wraps your long hair around his wrists and grabbed a handful at the base of your head, pulling back gently. The action making your silk spaghetti strap top fall on one side revealing your bare breast slightly. His hips buckled beneath you, dick hardening at the sight. 

“Fuck baby. Why are you so hot” he moaned as he sat up to take your exposed flesh between his lips. 

The sensation of his tongue swirling around your nipple sends you to new highs as you become a moaning mess. His free hand caressing your lower back pulling you into him closer, his dick rubbing against you. 

Parting from your breast he makes his way up to your neck, nipping at your skin. Stopping just below your ear and gently nipping at you. He enjoyed the way you fell apart for him. He had full control of you. 

“Fuck san- please, i-” you moaned breathlessly as your words fail you. Unconsciously you rocked your hips against his hard clothed dick. You wanted nothing more but to feel him inside of you, filling you completely. 

“Mm, whats that Kitten ?” He teased. “Already?”   
“But kittens been a tease, I am not so sure if she deserves it to come just yet” he jested biting at your bottom lip. You’re eyes rolling back as you fight your high. 

He took you in for another heated kiss, tongues colliding with each other. San quickly removed his boxers and proceeded to rip off your underwear. “Babbeeee” you whined. “Those were my favorite pair!” Shushing you with his mouth, “I’ll buy you new ones kitten”. His bare dick throbbing against your core. You could barely contain yourself, you ached for him inside you. 

This was not at all what you planned. He once again was one step ahead of you. Breaking from his kiss you stared deeply into his eyes. San smiled back at you trying to read your movements. You pushed him back down on the bed. 

“Kittens aggressive tonight, I’m liking it” he grinned leaning up on his forearms. 

Leaning over him you began to kiss his inked skin starting from his v-line up. Teasing him as you made your way up by licking at his flesh. Once you reached his chest, you gently swiped your tongue against his nipples causing a sigh to fall from his plump lips. 

His neck was his weakness and you took that to your advantage by pecking and nipping him gently. You slowly reached your hand to take hold of his growing problem, gently stroking it within your hand. Thumb playing with his tip, swiping away the precum and then slowly licking your thumb, all while never breaking eye contact. Smirking at your cleverness. 

San’s eyes visibly dilated at the sight, causing him to grab your face aggressively bringing you into another deep kiss. 

“That was fucking hot baby”, he mumbled into your mouth. 

San reached down to to lift you on him, lining himself up with your entrance, pushing you down with force making you to yelp at the sudden stretch. He slowly began to move your hips against him, guiding you as you leaned back on him to feel him deeper in you. 

San’s hands making their way back to your breasts to tease your nipples. You began to pick up the pace as you feel your high coming. 

“Does it feel good kitten?” He growled pushing himself harder into you. 

San suddenly flipping you onto your back, proceeding to lift one of your legs over his shoulder. Your breathes became shorter and your moans were now filled with soft curses as he pushed deeper into you. 

“F-fuck Sannie. I-I’m gonna come!” You stuttered. 

“Wait kitten, not yet” he demanded pulling you to the edge of the bed. He grabbed your wrists in one hand raising them above your head slowing his pace at unfair pace. Teasing you by going slowly then suddenly picking up momentum. 

“Fuck Sannie I can’t anymore.” You confessed almost in tears. San’s strokes began to quicken and deepen as you neared your climax. 

“Come for me kitten, I wanna feel you melt.” He slithered. Letting out one final struggled moan you came as demanded. San soon following suit groaning as he filled you with his hot seed. 

Out of breath, he slowly came to a halt lowering your leg. You could still feel him twitching inside of you. After slowly removing himself, you could feel his hot seed leaking out of you. 

San drops himself to your side, laying his head on your chest as you stroked his wavy blonde hair. 

“Fuck kitten, can you do that more often?” He huffed as he slowly drifted off once again.


End file.
